


Wake Up Call

by xo_stardust720



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Patriotic Smut Week, Romanogers Smut Week, happy birthday steve rogers, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/pseuds/xo_stardust720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha laughed and leaned up to kiss him. “Happy Birthday, Soldier.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Romanogers Patriotic Smut Week event that's happening on tumblr. Happy Birthday Steve!

_He felt her hands cascading down his front, her touch already electrifying and heating up his body in ways that only she could do. She knew all the ways that drove him wild, and he hungered for her, needing nothing more than just her. Steve let out a soft moan, the sounds coming from his mouth a mixture of desire, want, and happiness. Her hands worked their way down, sweeping over his pecs and then across his stomach._

_Steve let out a whimper when he felt her hands move away but as quick as her hands disappeared, he felt her lips replace them. Starting at the top, he could feel her pressing her lips to his forehead, feather light on his eyelids, down his nose, and then on his neck and lightly sucking at his throat. He could feel himself nuzzle into her slightly as she nipped at his neck before she began to move downwards._

_He was hard, impossibly hard and he swallowed, letting out a breath as he imagined her above him. She was always surprising him, keeping him on his toes, and there weren’t words to describe just how blessed he felt to have her in his life. He would do anything to keep her with him always. Always, always, always._

_Her soft hands once again moved up and ran over his firm abdomen and outlined his abs with the tips of her fingers, her lips trailing after them as she got lower and lower. It was a slow movement but she was definitely sure of herself as she made sure to throw in a few things just to drive him even crazier. She was a minx when she wanted to be and oh, how he loved her for it. He loved her with ever fiber of his being. He loves her because it’s his destiny, his purpose for crashing into the ocean and waking up seventy years later. In the meshing bodies of the universe, their atoms were destined to meet and clash and fuse together. He knew the truth of it every time he looked at her, every time they were together. It was always meant to be this way._

_Her hands pulled at his boxers, pulling them downwards, sliding over his legs, off his feet and he could feel a slight cool breeze as the blankets and bed sheets rustled around him. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, and he could feel his anticipation building, his desire for her, the excitement of what was to come…_

_And then he felt it as she leaned forward and let just the tip of her tongue run up the length of his shaft, her long hair falling over him and tickling at his thighs. A shiver ran through him and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips up slightly, only to feel a puff of air as she let out a delighted laugh at his reaction. Without warning, she took him swiftly into her mouth until he was pressed against the back of her throat.  This, he thought, must be what heaven feels like._

Steve threw his head back further into his pillows as he arched up, swirls of pleasure surging through his body. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings and he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily through the haze of pleasure currently clouding his vision. His body was humming, on the edge of sexual gratification and _oh damn,_ this wasn’t just some wet dream he was having. It was real.

_Definitely real._

He moaned loudly when he realized just how suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet heat of her mouth he was. The sight of Natasha in between his legs as she began bobbing her head up and down nearly did him in and _wow, what a way to go it would be_. His hands reached out to blindly grab something but all he got was a fistful of her hair and the bed sheets beneath him. As her mouth started to slide off of him, he groaned deeply and bucked his hips up in an urge for more.

“Nat… Oh, Nat… doll,” Steve breathed heavily. “Please… _please…”_ His eyes fell on her, and his gaze was met with her mischievous green eyes as she dragged her tongue over the tip and she grinned wide as she lifted her head to watch him. He dropped his head back against the pillow and moaned again. “Don’t stop… Feels so good, Nat… so good… _Please…”_

Natasha was enjoying the reaction that she was getting from him. She moved her hand to wrap around the base of his cock and squeezed him just hard enough to make him jerk. He pulsed in her hand, and when she looked back down at his member she saw some of his precum leaking out of the tip. Slowly, her hand moved up his shaft and over the head, getting her hand slick, and then stroking him slowly.  Her fingers grazed the tip and she twisted her hand slightly to squeeze him here… and to squeeze him there.

Steve laid there, gasping and moaning as her mouth closed around him again, just at the head of his cock, her tongue moving over it in slow, lazy, sensual licks. The whole time her eyes were locked on him and his on hers… the connection of their gaze only made Steve more turned on. _“Please…”_ he begged. He couldn’t think, couldn’t form the words to say what he wanted so badly. All he was aware of, was the warmth of her mouth, the feel of her tongue, and _the way she looked_ … red hair, sexy pouty lips…

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!_

_Oh god…_

Letting go of the bed sheets that were curled in his hand, he reached out and gripped Natasha’s hand in his. She gave him another playful lick and he tried to resist the urge to thrust his hips up, but unable to help himself. Her eyes flicked up to look at him and she smirked slightly, the look of ecstasy on Steve’s face and the image of his raw and naked body writhing in pleasure beneath her administrations only drove her desires further to bring him to the edge and over it.

His hips bucked up to meet the movements of her mouth and Natasha took full advantage of the moment and began to hum. The vibrations combined with the way she sucked on him, his swollen head sliding between her lips… She swirled her tongue around it, sucking, her mouth clutching and sliding around him. The pressure was building and his abdominal muscles tightened. His whole body went rigid as the heat in his lower stomach seemed to come rushing through his veins and he went over the edge as his orgasm exploded. His senses were on overload, white spots appeared before his eyes as his pleasure ripped through him, overwhelming him as he came with a cry.

Natasha swallowed his cum and slithered up his side as he took a few moments to recover, licking away the bit of his pleasure that was dripping from the corner of her mouth. When he could breathe again, Steve wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissed her deeply, groaning when he could taste himself. He continued to slant his lips against hers, slow and gentle, thanking her in the way he kissed her with love and content. She grinned at him when they pulled apart. “Good morning,” she purred against his ear.  

“Morning,” he stared at her adoringly, feeling incredibly relaxed and at ease. “Well, that was a nice wake up call.”

Natasha laughed and leaned up to kiss him once more. “Happy Birthday, Soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Happy Fourth of July, everyone :)


End file.
